Sparks Lit My Shirt on Fire
by DarkCrimsonShadowBlossom
Summary: Jellal's headache is getting even worse every passing day he has to deal with the other seven members of his guild. A request from my dear friend, Tag.


**Disclaimer: I don't own shit.**

 **Sparks Lit My Shirt on Fire**

 **This was actually requested on the Fourth of July, but I'm very lazy and have been playing a TON of Resident Evil. I've been beating a lot of my scores in Mercenaries, and dying when Ren plays with me. Plus Raid Mode in Revelations 2 and DESTROYING ALL MY ENEMIES BECAUSE WESKER IS AMAZING.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this cute and funny story!**

 ****The small town was bustling with activity, and people rushed around to get as many fireworks as possible. A festival was happening that night, and Angel dragged Racer through the town as her pack mule. The poor man had so many boxes of fireworks in his hands that they stacked high above his head, and a small hole between two of the boxes so he could see where he was stumbling around. The only thing Angel was carrying was a small box of sparklers.

"You know, you _could_ carry one of these," said Racer, narrowly avoiding walking into a pole.

Angel smirked, "Because I don't want to," she flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Besides, it's not that much farther."

They arrived at their makeshift guild hall, and Jellal's eyes bulged in surprise once he saw how many fireworks the two were carrying. Sputtering, he got out of his chair, spilling his cup of coffee onto the floor in the process, and yelled, " _Why are you carrying ten boxes of fireworks?!"_

Angel stared at the blue haired mage like he'd decided to strip down naked and grow a crocodile tail while dancing the Macarena, "For the festival, _duh._ "

"But, Angel, that's _ten_ of them."

"Seems like the perfect amount to me."

Jellal whipped his head to stare, flabbergasted, at Midnight and Cobra. The two mages descended the stairs, smirks plastered on both their faces. Hoteye trailed behind him and smiled wide, "Ten is a rather humble amount of fireworks, I'd say! The more the merrier!" he boomed.

A part of Jellal wished they didn't join his guild purely because of these sort of shenanigans.

More so because of their influence on Meredy. Ultear would skin him alive if Meredy was badly influenced or anything of the sort!

"Almost half of these are sparklers anyway. I have special idea in mind~" Angel winked.

Jellal sighed and raked his hands down his face; he really didn't want to know what special idea Angel cooked up. Someone was bound to be set on fire by the end of today; he had a bad feeling about this.

Nightfall came too soon in Jellal's opinion, and the group headed outside to light their boxes of fun. Most of the town had already started; the night sky lit up with varying bright colors. A particularly bright red and purple firework exploded in a shower of color in the shape of a flower, the crackling and cheers were like icing on the cake. Midnight closed his red eyes and took a deep breath. He loved the smell of fireworks: the colors, the slight burning scent in the air, the way they light up the sky, and the way they accented Cobra's eyes.

The dual haired male laughed when Angel placed her slender hands on his and the poison dragon slayer's shoulders before pushing them out farther into the yard. She smiled (not evilly they might add) before she held her arms out to summon many of her angels, each with a sparkler in hand. She waved her arms forward, and after a few moments the angels' sparklers were lit and glowing brightly. Angel pointed her index fingers, a twinkle in her eye, and her little minions danced around the couple.

The gold light from her angels fused with the playful colors of the sparklers cast a pleasant light across the yard and on the males at the epicenter. "Wow, Angel does something nice for a change. Who knew she had a heart?" Cobra joked. "Well," he held out his hand and gave a mock bow, "May I have this dance?"

Midnight chuckled before grasping the other's hand, "Don't step all over my feet like last time."

"No guarantees."

The two danced in unison (save for the five times Cobra stepped on Midnight's feet within the first ten seconds) as the angels danced around them. The rest of Crime Sorciere smiled at the two, and eventually Meredy, Angel, and Racer all began to dance around as Jellal and Hoteye lit the fireworks. Meredy would gasp in awe and smile brightly every time they set one off and explode in the sky.

Jellal grinned fondly as he watched his teammates, and closed his eyes when a scarlet colored firework went off. The color reminded him of Erza's beautiful hair; the hair that she's named after because of his suggestion. He winced as his mind wandered to more unpleasant memories, and he shook his head in an attempt to clear it.

"FUCK YOU, ANGEL!"

What?

Jellal looked around and noticed one of the angels had gone from dancing around Midnight and Cobra to… laughing? He followed everyone's gazes toward Racer, and saw the man was dancing around.

And that his shirt was on fire.

A sigh of exasperation escaped his lips.

 **The End.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it (especially you, Tag)! Leave lots of reviews please! It'll be like an early birthday present for yours truly~!**


End file.
